


The Adventures of Squid-kun

by faeriefirefly, glitterpile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Illustrations, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i am not responsible for any cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile
Summary: Makkachin gets a hand-me-down.





	The Adventures of Squid-kun

It happened largely by accident, as it were.

Yuuri was in the midst of digging through a box at the back of the closet - his mother had mentioned putting his things away there while he’d been overseas - when he felt something unexpectedly soft and pulled it out into the light. It was green, and slightly faded with age, and perhaps a little bit lumpier and more misshapen than he’d remembered it. 

Yuuko had tried her hands at making plush toys towards the end of high school, just a few times. This had been one of her better attempts: a brilliant green squid-like thing, in an attempt to replicate the town’s oceanic mascot, with orange flaps and giant eyes. The eyes were long gone by now, though, as were several of the arms. Yuuri had never been much of a plush toy guy, but Vicchan… Vicchan had never turned down a soft toy he could sink his teeth into.

Yuuri’s hand trembled for a moment. 

As lovely as the memories were, the toy wouldn’t do anyone any good at the back of a closet. He had Vicchan’s collar on the shrine, so keeping this could be a little unnecessary. With no other dog around-

Wait. Makkachin. After only a month since Viktor’s arrival, Yuuri had already got into a routine with Makkachin around the inn (and wasn’t that a wonder!), but he still sometimes forgot that she was there. Perhaps she would appreciate a bit of a game of tug?

Yuuri pulled himself up off the floor and headed off in search. Luckily, Makkachin wasn’t far, lazing on Viktor’s bed with the banquet room door open. He barely had to look at her and lift the toy in her direction before she perked up and sprang towards him with a soft, excited boof. 

Yuuri had played with her before a few times - she's a big, strong dog, and she loved vigorous play just as much as Vicchan did, but with the benefit of her size and weight she had a hell of a lot more power behind her. He braced his arm, seeing the twinkle in Makka's eye and expecting that first, sharp yank-

Makkachin closed her mouth around the toy, barely pressing down, and stayed still. She glanced up at his face, eyelids twitching in an unexpectedly pleading expression. 

Confused, Yuuri pulled back just a touch, but when he got no response he uncurled his fingers from the squid's plush surface and let it slide forward out of his grasp. He watched, unmoving, as Makka took a step back, and then turned and softly padded to her pink mat next to the bed, circling twice and then lowering herself onto her belly with a soft 'whuff'. The squid was released from her mouth on her front legs, and then she gently dropped her head on top of it, looking utterly content.

Yuuri brought his hand up to his chest, which suddenly felt like he’d taken an unexpected gulp of hot chocolate. Eyes prickling, he pulled his phone out to take a photo of the precious scene.

**Author's Note:**

> faeriefirefly: I've loved glitterpile's stories since before we became fandom friends and was thrilled to partner with her for the [18+!!! on ICE](https://discordapp.com/invite/jRXfSXc) White Day Mini-Bang! Her idea was just tooooo cute, and I had to add an angel Vicchan, watching over Makka! Both figures are sculpted from polymer clay; Vicchan is about 1.5"/3.8cm tall, and Makka proportionately bigger.
> 
> glitterpile: I GET SCULPTS?!?!?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃ feeling way too blessed by getting to join up with faerie right now


End file.
